1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication apparatus including a standing wave ratio (SWR) measuring function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a prior art radio communication apparatus, when a mismatch with an antenna occurs, a standing wave ratio is measured between the antenna and a transmitter circuit, and the rosonance frequency is brought close to a predetermined frequency by an antenna matching circuit (see JP-A-3-119836). This will be explained later in detail.
In the above-described prior art radio communication apparatus, however, although the standing wave ratio is minimized, a mismatch between the transmitter circuit and the antenna matching circuit can be not completely removed, so that it is impossible to radiate radio waves from the antenna at a maximum efficiency.